


Cabins and Crystal Stars

by CuddlesandChocolateCake



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, we all knew it was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesandChocolateCake/pseuds/CuddlesandChocolateCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Feyre’s birthday, and she has absolutely no idea what to expect from her friends in the Night Court. </p><p>I needed an excuse to write birthday smut, so here is the product of my sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate for Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Feysand smut *maniacal laughter*  
> This has nine chapters, and the smut is only in the last one. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

I woke up to darkness. Not a harsh darkness, not like the nightmares I used to have, before Rhys. It was a soft darkness – soft night mingling with the black velvet of Rhysand’s wings encircling me. I released a sigh, happy to be here in my mate’s arms, wrapped in the calm, soothing darkness of home.

It was the longest night of the year, the Winter Solstice, and thus, my birthday. I hadn’t wanted anyone to know, not wanting them to make a fuss about it, but – unsurprisingly – Rhys had remembered. I had begged him not to make a big deal about it, so he agreed to a private dinner, just me and him, in the House of Mist. And perhaps another type of gift, one to be had later in the long, long evening that ensued.

Noticing my change in breathing, Rhys reached his arm up to caress my cheek, and whispered, “Happy birthday, Feyre darling.” I shivered at the hot breath in my ear and kissed him, a combined “thank you” and “good morning.” He returned the kiss, gentle and loving, and we lay there for a bit longer, enjoying each other’s company in the remnants of darkness, only getting out of bed when the sun finally crested the horizon.

Winter was crisp in the air, though it was pleasant, as were most of the seasons in Velaris. I dressed in a comfortable cashmere sweater and soft, brown linen pants before descending the steps to the main hall.

Breakfast was already on the table, hot and steaming. I moaned at the scent – chocolate, hot berry tarts, pancakes. It was more akin to a dessert spread than breakfast, but I certainly wasn’t complaining. An arm slipped through mine and I fought the impulse to jump. And failed. Rhys chuckled and asked, “what do you think? Do you like it?”

“Rhys, it’s amazing! Chocolate for breakfast though?”

“What? I can’t treat my High Lady to dessert for breakfast once in a while? Only the best for my mate on her birthday.”

I couldn’t hold back a smile, and I kissed him again before running to the table. I popped a blueberry tartlet unceremoniously into my mouth – it was utterly delicious. I sighed in pure, unadulterated bliss and offered Rhys one. He eyed me mischievously, and I rolled my eyes and fed it to him.

“Wow, I really outdid myself,” he said, and smirked. I smiled at the familiar expression.

“Someone seems to think highly of themselves.”

“I seem to recall a certain High Lady sharing that opinion, if I’m properly remembering last night.”

I flushed scarlet to match the strawberries on the table, and we finally took a seat and helped ourselves to the wonderful spread. Everything was arranged with an artist’s symmetry, and I wondered what I had done to deserve Rhys. I looked at him lovingly, releasing the damper on my power, and glowed for him. “Thank you, Rhys. I love you.”

He smiled at me, his true smile, the one that not many people got to see. “I love you too, Feyre,” he said, and released his darkness to weave in with my light. We ate like that, equal parts dark and light, somehow fitting the beautiful day of the longest night of the year.

“Woah, someone’s happy this morning!” I jumped, though I didn’t lose my glow. It was Mor, and she dropped into the seat beside me and pulled me into a hug. “Happy birthday,” she exclaimed, and immediately started heaving fruit onto her plate and smothering them with chocolate.

“Thanks, Mor,” I mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, also dripping with chocolate. She beamed and leaned in close to whisper in my ear, “I have a surprise for you.” I cocked my head inquisitively, but I didn’t have the chance to inquire any further before she gave me a roguish grin, and I took the hint. Not for Rhys’s ears. I continued eating, betraying nothing, and trying not to let curiosity get the better of me.

Once we were done breakfast, Mor murmured a half-hearted excuse to borrow me for a bit, and I kissed Rhys before letting Mor drag me away. I wondered later if, in retrospect, Rhys’s bewildered expression was genuine, or if it was just for my benefit.

 


	2. Silk and Stars

“So, I know you and Rhys are having dinner tonight, and the rest of us aren’t invited,” Mor intoned, pouting, “but I figured I might help you make the evening more…memorable?” She gave me a sly smirk, and I chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind having your keen eye for fashion on my side,” I replied, remembering the many, many lovely outfits she had put together for me on myriad occasions. She always let me choose what to wear, never forcing me into anything I didn’t like – and I loved her for that – but I typically liked her choices. I wondered what she had in mind for this particular occasion, and only then did I realize where she was leading me. We stopped inches short of the door to the infamous little lacy things store, and she knocked on the door.

“Mor, it’s not open,” I protested, indicating the sign on the door: _Closed for the day, Special Event_. But as soon as the words left my mouth, the door swung open. A pretty young lady in a flowing black dress stood before us, and she smiled at the sight of us.

“Hi there! You must be Feyre!” I smiled back at her. “Everything is just how you wanted it, Mor. I’ll be in the back, so feel free to shout if you need anything!”

“Thank you so much for doing this, Rae,” said Mor, directing me towards a carefully arranged set of mannequins. I gasped. On the mannequins were the most beautiful, delicately handcrafted lace pieces. They were stunning – and very, very small.

“Mor, you really shouldn’t have,” I exclaimed, looking at the lingerie. They were works of art, some with little crystals woven into the fabric, others painstakingly embroidered with flowers or whorls or…

“Those look like stars.”

“I thought you might like that one,” Mor said, beaming, and threw them at me. “Try them on!” Catching my reluctant expression, she leveled a stare at me. “Come on, you’ve shown me much worse than that. Don’t get shy on me all of a sudden!

I hesitated. The ensemble was dazzling, to be sure. A thin piece of scintillating black fabric was attached all the way around a black lace brazier, which was embroidered with crystals, and they glittered and winked like stars. The fabric overlapped at the front so that it could part like a curtain, should anyone wish to see what lay underneath. I thought that it looked kind of like a very, _very_ short dress. And it came with matching panties, also decorated with little crystal stars. I loved it, and I thought devilishly that Rhys would love it too. _A birthday present for_ me _indeed_.

Before I could change my mind, I hurried into the changing room, drew the curtain, and carefully pulled it on. It was a masterpiece. It hugged all of my curves in just the right places, and it was surprisingly comfortable, despite all of the crystals woven into the silky material. I turned around, impressed, and with a deep breath and a surge of confidence, pushed the curtain aside.

Mor gasped, “Oh Feyre, it’s perfect! You look like you’re wearing the night sky!” I was touched by her words, not feeling like I deserved them, but I did look good - lovely, even. It was time to celebrate that I was once again healthy, once again able to fill out clothes and hold down my food. I spun in a circle, letting the material fan out around me, and it sparkled. Oh, Rhys would _adore_ this. I already did.

I changed back into my clothes, a little regretfully, but reminded myself that I would be wearing it again very soon. I insisted on paying, but Mor would have none of it. “This is my birthday present to you. Besides, seeing my dear cousin as happy as he is with you is more than enough for me. I also rather enjoy seeing him flustered, so bug him a bit for me?” she asked with a conspirator’s grin.

“Your wish is my command, Lady,” I replied, returning the expression. Oh, I had plans for this lovely bit of silk and stars.


	3. One Last Surprise

Mor spent the rest of the day with me, taking me to store after store, and let me pick out books and sweets and jewelry that I liked. She kept insisting that this was her birthday present to me, and I supposed that she was right. Her company was the true present, though; her jubilant attitude was contagious, and though I was nervous about spending her money at first, her easygoing and generous manner quickly put me at ease.

As we meandered through the streets of Velaris, I felt someone caress my mental shields. I opened it a crack, and Rhys’s voice filled my mind.

_Having fun? I miss you already._

_I’m having such a great time, Rhys! Mor is great, and I doubt I’ll be able to carry all of this home with me by the time we’re done._

I felt his laugh down the bond, and it warmed me from the inside out. _I’m not the only one who outdid myself, it seems. Maybe I could convince Mor to let me help?_

 _I don’t know that she’d let you – we’re having too much fun without you._ He laughed at the obvious lie, and stroked the bond. I shivered at the touch, and I heard his midnight laughter as if he was standing right next to me. _I would love to talk to you all day, I really would, but I should go – Velaris waits! I’ll see you tonight. I love you._

I send a rush of love down the bond, and I felt his pleasure on the opposite end. _I’m counting down the seconds. I love you, Feyre._

“Are you two done talking?” I snapped out of my reverie to see Mor, eyebrows raised and a look of mock exasperation written on her face.

“Sorry,” I said pathetically, feeling guilty for abandoning her, if not in person, then in presence.

She just laughed, clearly not bothered. She dragged me into a bookstore that I recognized as one of her personal favourites. We’d been here together a couple of times before; she was close with the owner, and frequently relayed her suggestions for books to me. Something having caught her eye, she pulled me across the store and gestured wildly at a table displaying an obviously popular book.

“I love this book! Have you read it? I _insist_ that you buy it.” She pointed at the book, which had a blue cover and a picture of a woman in what I thought might be Illyrian fighting leathers. I thought she looked oddly like me, but I pushed the thought away.

I had not read it, but I trusted her opinion. “Ok,” I agreed, laughing at her fervour. The sun looked as though it had begun to start its descent, so I inquired, “should we go back to the house soon? I believe I have to change.” I shook the bag with my first and favourite purchase for good measure.

“Oh, that reminds me!” She quickly paid for the book, and before I could thank her, she grabbed my arm and winnowed me back to the house, right into my bedroom. I wobbled, not having expected the abrupt departure, and once I regained balance, I noticed that she was bouncing on her toes in obvious excitement.

“I have one last surprise for you.” She walked over to my armoire, and reached inside. With great ceremony, she withdrew possibly the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

“Ta-da!” she sang, grinning broadly. “Wait until your mate sees you in this!” It looked like the dress that I had worn on Starfall all that time ago, and it was cut in a similar fashion to the dress that I had donned in the Court of Nightmares. It glittered with tiny crystals that made tinkling noises as the dress swayed on the hanger. It had the same plunging neckline as the Court of Nightmares dress, though it plunged slightly less. _Only_ slightly _, just enough to conceal what I will be wearing underneath_ , I thought to my satisfaction. Mor had done an excellent job planning this. The fabric hung down in sheets in the front and back, and the belt around the waist was a light gold; it too was studded with crystals, though they were deep blue, unlike the pale blue of the dress. It was uncanny how similar it was to both dresses, and still utterly unlike either. It was unique and stunning, and I was completely speechless.

“I had it designed special, and Nuala and Cerridwen helped with the measurements,” she explained simply, as though it was the smallest, most insignificant thing in the world. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I hadn’t had many friends in my village, nor at the Spring Court, and I had definitely never had any female friends. Certainly no one had ever done anything this kind for me, save for Rhys, but this was different. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped her in a hug, trying to convey without words what this meant to me. She squeezed me back and said, “you’re welcome.” I smiled unrestrainedly, and she held me at arms’ length. “Now, let’s see what we can do about your makeup."


	4. Sugared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to anyone who can guess from which book I got the idea for this chapter! :)

I barely recognized the finished product. The dress flowed over me like water, and though it fell over my starlight lingerie, it showed no evidence that there was anything suspicious underneath. Mor had lined my eyes with kohl, giving them a little sweep at the edges that gave the impression that my eyes were smiling. My lips had been painted the colour of raspberries and she had patted my cheeks with a matching powder. I hadn’t questioned any of it until she started dusting my neck and shoulders with a glittering white powder that smelled faintly of…

“Sugar? Really, Mor? Just whose birthday is it?” I quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering where she got these ideas.

She giggled, and whispered, “Ask Rhys - I’m sure he’ll be happy to provide the answer to that question.” I blushed at the inference, and she continued dusting me with sugar, making me look pretty as a pastry, and I didn’t put up any further protest. I was curious to see what Rhys made of it, and I was hit with the certainty that he would make the most out of it. Slowly, lovingly…

“Feyre, I’m almost done, stop squirming.” I hadn’t realized it, but I had been rubbing my thighs together, trying to relieve the ache that had formed there. _Later_.

That was something that I loved about Mor: she was absolutely unabashed talking about… _delicate_ topics with me. She never made me feel ashamed or uncomfortable, and though she talked openly with me about my relationship with Rhys, she didn’t prod or pry, nor did she push past what I was comfortable talking about or disclosing. She made me feel like I could be sexual and talk about it, and that there was nothing wrong with it. And there wasn’t. Besides, I teased her as much as she teased me, so I let her have her fun.

“There! All done!” she announced proudly. I fought the urge to touch my hair, which was delicately curled and braided around a small, gold diadem with a blue crystal embedded in the centre. I was amazed, and I suddenly couldn’t wait to meet him for dinner, though I wondered if he would be dressed as finely as I was. Mor must have read my expression, because she reassured me, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let him meet you in anything less than his finest on your birthday. You two will look ready to take on the world.”

“Thank you so much, Mor. This means the world to me… that you would do this,” I said, at a loss to find the right words to thank her for the gift of her immeasurably wonderful friendship.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It was the least I could do! I’ve never seen Rhys as happy as he has been since you arrived, and besides, I like having you around,” she said with a wink. “Cass and Az are fun, but I love having a girlfriend, you know?” I did know. She pulled me into a hug, careful not to smudge my makeup or disturb my hair – secure as it was – but she still came away with a fine powder of sugar clinging to her chest.

“Looks like you’ve been sweetened as well,” I said, laughing. It was time to meet Rhys in our cabin. I looked in the mirror one last time, checking for anything askew, but finding nothing lacking - and again admiring Mor’s skill - I gripped her outstretched arm. “Let’s go!”

The world tilted, and we winnowed. I would have winnowed myself, but I wasn’t yet confident enough in my abilities to try winnowing from our room all the way up to the House of Mist.

When we landed, I was surprised to find that Mor was no longer in her comfy shopping outfit. She now had on a lovely, deep violet gown that went nicely with her golden hair, now curled and pinned half up. I also noticed, perhaps belatedly, that we were not, in fact, in the House of Mist.


	5. Something Else Entirely

I turned around and saw that we were in the House of Wind, which was lit with innumerable glowing orbs that circled the dusk-lit room like a small galaxy. The table was filled with food, so much food, and sitting around it was my family.

“Happy birthday, Feyre,” they all said in unison, and it was one of the loveliest things I had ever heard.

Cassian and Azriel had changed out of their fighting leathers, and were now wearing fine, silk tunics – Cass in dark red, and Az in deep blue. Amren wore a glittering silver tunic that would have overpowered any other woman, and sleek black pants. And Rhys, _Rhys_ , was gorgeous in a fitted black tunic embroidered with silver, and the wrists, I noticed, were cuffed with the same blue crystals that adorned my dress. I saw that my dress had had the same affect on him as he did on me. Mor must not have shown him. _Of course she didn’t, you fool_ , I thought, and smiled at her cleverness. What had I done to deserve this amazing group of people?

All of this, _all_ of this, was done for me. I hadn’t wanted them to fuss about it, to make me feel like it was a huge deal, and I realized that I had never been made to feel special on my birthday. In the village, celebration was a luxury we could ill afford, and in the Spring Court? Forget it. It would have felt like too much of a burden to mention it, like I would have been asking a favour of Tamlin. But _this_ , this was something else entirely.

My friends – my _family_ – had all gathered to celebrate my birthday, and they had succeeded, _beyond_ succeeded. I didn’t feel overwhelmed by the magnitude of the celebration. Surprised for sure, and deeply grateful, but not drowning in guilt for putting them out. I knew who I had chiefly to thank for this, but the credit truly belonged to each and every one of them.

I willed myself not to tear up, and I told myself it was to protect my makeup, but I couldn’t help a hushed, profound, “Thank you.”

Cassian grinned; Azriel inclined his head, a small smile playing about his severe face; Mor hadn’t stopped beaming, and just winked at me; Amren smirked, although there was a deep warmth to be found in it; and Rhys gave me that heart-melting smile, and waved me over to the empty chair at the head of the table, next to him.

Mor took the seat to my right, and Rhys was on my left. I twined my hand in his and squeezed, pouring all the love I had into that one, small gesture.

_What do you think? Is it too much?_

_Not at all. Rhys, it’s perfect. Thank you._

He kissed me on the cheek, mindful of Mor’s handiwork, and tilted his head to the side, looking at me. _Sugar? That will certainly be fun later. Make sure to thank Mor for me.”_

I could hear him smirking in my mind, but he had a good poker face. I, apparently, did not.

Cassian cleared his throat. “So if you two are done making moony eyes at each other, can we eat before the food gets cold? I’m starved.”

I couldn’t help it. I threw back my head and laughed, and Rhys let out a surprised laugh as well. Mor tutted, and said, “Oh fine, you pig. Feyre? What do you say?”

I grinned. “Let’s eat!”

I was ravenous from our day of walking, and I helped myself to roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, honey glazed carrots, fresh bread, anything I could get my hands on. It was all delicious, and I wondered if Rhys had cooked this as well.

“Actually,” he said, “it was Cassian.” I snapped my mental shields up, but they were intact. I suppose I really didn’t have a good poker face.

Cassian brushed it off. “It was nothing. I like cooking is all.”

I still didn’t understand why I merited such love from these amazing people, and I said, “Thank you so much, Cass, it’s all so good. I’m a terrible cook, so I’m glad I was saved from doing it myself.”

He laughed. “Rhys didn’t think so, if I remember a certain cabin visit correctly.” Rhys laughed and looked at me. “He’s right, that soup was unforgettable.” I wasn’t sure if he meant it as a good thing or if he was teasing me, remembering the admittedly lacklustre canned soup that had sealed our mating bond, but I was happy nonetheless. We all tucked in, and for a long while, the contented sounds of eating and the happy chatter of good friends was perhaps the most glorious sound I had ever heard.


	6. Material and Immaterial

The sun had set completely by the time we had finished eating, and the glowing fae lights truly looked like stars. The plates and the remaining food – not that there was much of it – disappeared when everyone had eaten their fill, and I laid back in my chair, utterly content.

 _So, are we still off to the cabin, or is there more food?_ I asked, patting my full belly.

_Patience, Feyre. There is more fun to be had._

In truth, I would have been equally happy to stay with everyone for a while longer or to go with Rhys to the cabin, so I was intrigued as to what _more fun_ meant. I reflected on birthdays in the past, but I didn’t have much to go on, so I had very few ideas as to what to expect. Boxes and bags appearing abruptly on the table was not one of those things.

I blinked in surprise and looked at Mor. She just raised her eyebrows at me, feigning mirrored surprise, and I looked at Rhys. An amused smile played about his mouth. “Presents,” he clarified, which, I conceded, made sense.

Elain had once gotten me paints for my birthday, just rudimentary red, yellow, and blue, and I had treasured them dearly, but I had not been expecting presents today. Maybe later from Rhys, but not from everyone. I felt a little guilty, but Rhys looked me dead in the eye and said, “You are not a burden, Feyre. It is your birthday today, and we want to celebrate you. You have made everyone in this room’s life better just by being here, and you don’t deserve to feel guilty. We all _chose_ to do this, and none of us regret celebrating with you.” He didn’t even have to ask them – I could see the sincerity on everyone’s face when they agreed.

I couldn’t help it when a tear escaped my eye, and Rhys brushed it away with his thumb. “We love you, Feyre. You are part of our family, and you deserve this.” He kissed my forehead, and I smiled again. I reflected that I had probably done more smiling today than I had any other day of my life. I also noticed that Rhys’s thumb came away clean, and I appreciated Mor’s foresight to use waterproof kohl.

He ushered me towards the pile of presents, all wrapped with care, though unlabled. I didn’t know whose present was which. I grabbed one at random, and Cassian grinned. “You have a good eye, Feyre.” I snorted. “At least wait until I open it to say that,” I countered.

He burst out laughing, and I took a look at the package, trying to divine what was inside. It was a long, slender box, and it was heavy. I lifted it up and shook it slightly, but heard nothing particularly telling. The wrapping tore away easily, and an engraved wooden box was revealed, sleek and polished. The engraving looked to be Illyrian, and since I had no hope of deciphering it, I opened the box. Laying there were two beautiful, silver Illyrian blades. I had been borrowing from him and Azriel during our training sessions, and had frequently wished for my own. I was touched.

“They’re beautiful, Cass, thank you so much!” I withdrew them from the box and moved them around, trying to get the feel of them… and almost hit Mor in the face.

“Woah there, practice on the field. I rather like my head where it is,” she remarked, giving me a stern look, which I knew to be purely artificial. I flushed and put them back, beaming at Cassian.

“If by _beautiful_ , you mean _deadly_ and _terrifying_ , then you’re welcome,” Cassian responded, gesturing at the glinting steel blades. “Alright, who’s next?”

I chose a small bag, unadorned but for a small piece of silver ribbon. I thought I might know who this was from. I looked at Amren, and she raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. _So I was right_ , I thought. I pulled the bag towards me, and opened it to reveal a gorgeous silver bracelet studded with radiant blue gems. My eyes widened as I put it on. I wiggled my fingers, grinning like a child. “Amren, it’s perfect! Where did you find this?”

She waved off the compliment. “Oh, I had it lying around somewhere. I though you might get more wear out of it than me,” she responded nonchalantly, her eyes flicking to my naked left hand. _My ring_. Of course! The jewels in the bracelets were star sapphires, the same jewel that was embedded in my wedding ring. I looked at Rhys – he had noticed too. His lips curled into a soft smile, and he looked at Amren. She merely lifted an eyebrow at him, and I chuckled. Whatever Amren said, I knew it hadn’t been _lying around_. She had evidently sought it out from one of the Velaris jewelers, and had given a good deal of thought to it. Her mouth quirked to the side, as much a smile as my broad grin.

“Thank you so much, Amren,” I added. I didn’t think I could handle any more presents – I was already beyond flustered. She appraised me, her face lined in quiet amusement, and casually flicked her wrist in the direction of the parcels on the table in response. I grabbed another gift. It was wrapped in brown parchment paper, and tied with twine. Though the wrapping was uneven, it was clearly done with care. I took a guess and looked in Azriel’s direction. “Yes, that one is mine,” he said in answer to my silent question.

I had no idea what to expect from the most silent and unreadable one of us. I carefully untied the twine, and the paper fell away to reveal ten or so paintbrushes in all shapes and sizes. All of them had mahogany handles and bristles soft as night. I took the biggest one and brushed against the back of my hand. They were really good quality, and they were quite handsome.

I must have been gaping, because he cleared his throat and said, “I asked the woman which brushes were the best, and she said these ones. Are they… satisfactory?”

I suppressed a nervous laugh. They were more than satisfactory, and I told him as much. They were perhaps the nicest brushes I had ever owned, definitely beating the old, abused brushes that I had had when I lived on the other side of the wall. He smiled, a soft, magnificent thing, and I said, “Thank you, Az. I’ll have to paint something for you with them!” I thought that a portrait of Mor might be nice, or maybe one of her in action. _Golden Queen_ , I would call it.

I thought of the incredible, thoughtful gifts – material and immaterial alike – that everyone had given me today, and I couldn’t understand how I had ever been afraid of these people. Cassian, exuberant and always handy with a joke; Azriel, austere in features, perhaps, but soft-hearted and thoughtful with his family; Mor, cheerful and radiant, and the most supportive of friends; Amren, not to be trifled with, but loyal and steadfast until the bitter end. And Rhys, my mate, who put on a deadly mask to protect his people and his family, suffering the consequences and reputation that went with it, and took off that mask to reveal a loving, infinitely caring man who made me feel as though my existence were not as much of a burden as I had once been led to believe. He made me feel wanted, cherished, _loved_ , and I thanked the Mother every day for having him in my life.

I looked at the table to find one more present. It couldn’t be Mor’s, since she bought me practically the entire city today, and made me this glorious dress, so that left Rhys. _Fitting_ , I thought, _saving the best for last_. He smirked at me, utterly confident in whatever he had gotten for me, though I truly had no clue. That had been happening a lot today, complete cluelessness, and I supposed that added to the fun of it.

The wrapping was a work of art in itself, and I thought that, whatever the gift was, I would be happy with just the package. The box was deepest blue, and there were tiny stars adorning it. They sparkled so realistically that it must have been Rhys’s magic that made it so. I pried open the box, marvelling in the beauty of it, and found it empty. I turned to look at Rhys… and found him standing right behind my chair.


	7. The Midnight Box

I furrowed my brow, perplexed, and was at a loss to understand the meaning of the empty box – which I would very soon find out. Rhys was smiling, and looking at me with such tender love in his eyes that all of my confused curiosity left my mind, forgotten in its unimportance.

“Feyre darling” he began, “I have never felt so alive as I am with you. You make the stars brighter, the darkness softer, and you make me feel whole again, something I never though I would feel after all that has happened. I spent so long feeling broken, alone, and you have helped me heal in every possible way. I would not be who I am, or maybe even here at all, if it weren’t for you.” I wondered if this was going where I thought it might be, and I stopped breathing.

“I love you, Feyre, and I would be honoured, beyond any other honour, if you would spend immortality with me, as my wife.” I started shaking as he dropped to one knee, and pulled out the sapphire ring. “Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow, my mate, will you marry me?”

Makeup be damned, I was full on crying at this point. “Y-yes, yes I will, a thousand times I will.” He slipped the ring onto my outstretched hand, and I fell into his arms, crying happy tears, and he held me to him. “I love you, Feyre, and I promise, our eternity will be a good one.” I felt a tear of his own drip onto my exposed neck, and I didn’t think I had ever been happier, and I had certainly never had a better birthday.

After we had both somewhat composed ourselves, we stood together, and noticed that everyone was staring at me. I thought, absurdly, that it was because Mor’s kohl and rouge had lived their life and were now running down my face, but then I noticed my hands… they were glowing. Rhys was staring at me with unfiltered adoration, and I turned to him and told him, “It’s for you, Rhys. I glow only for you.” He kissed me, lingering and with heartbreaking gentleness, and I leaned into it, returning the kiss with equal passion and love.

We broke apart, and he said into my mind, _Look in the box_. As discreetly as I could, I looked into the empty midnight box, and saw that there was a note there that hadn’t been there before. It read, _That’s not all. We still have a cabin to visit, and there’s something waiting for you there._ I tried to staunch the heat rising in my cheeks, knowing precisely what was waiting for me there, but he looked at me sideways, and I knew my attempt at subtlety was futile. Everyone at the table knew what was going to happen after Rhys and I said goodnight to them.

I tried to come up with the right words, feeling that I needed to say something to convey to all of them how deeply, profusely thankful I was for this gathering, for _them_ , so I said, “I really don’t know what I did to merit having a… family–” my voice broke on the word, “–as wonderful as you. Just, thank you so much for this.” I hoped I had done my feelings justice in my attempt at a speech, but they all seemed to understand what I meant.

“You are welcome, Feyre,” Mor answered, speaking for everyone. “You are one of us, and we love you. You deserve to be spoiled on your birthday,” she added, knowing that I didn’t quite believe my luck. She came over and squeezed my shoulder. “Now for the best part, in _my_ humble opinion.”

“There’s more?” I thought I had said it in my head, but apparently not, since everyone started laughing. Amren snorted, Azriel chuckled softly, and Rhys, Cassian, and Mor all doubled over, cackled at my bewilderment. I couldn’t stop a quiet chortle of my own, and I was left wondering what more entailed.


	8. There's More?

I wasn’t left guessing for long before a glorious, gargantuan chocolate cake appeared on the table right in front of me. My eyes grew as wide as saucers, and propriety be damned, I couldn’t wait. I drew one of my new Illyrian fighting knives and cut into it. It was only after I served myself a generous piece of cake that I noticed that there was a knife already placed next to the cake.

Rhys couldn’t stop laughing, and I retorted, “A proper inauguration. What better way to christen my new blades than with chocolate?” He laughed even harder, and I could have gotten drunk on the sound. I grabbed the plates lying next to the table, and served everyone cake.

“Usually it isn’t the birthday girl – or boy’s – responsibility to give everyone cake,” Mor cut in, trying to stifle a giggle, with minimal success.

“Well, I am the best one here at knife wielding,” I countered, smirking. I knew it was a tremendous falsehood, but in truth, I liked the feel of this blade, and I wanted to keep using it, even if it was only on cake. Cassian chose well.

Once everyone was served, I dug in. It was sinfully good, layers upon layers of moist chocolate cake, slathered with creamy chocolate frosting. I noticed as well, before I massacred it, that it had been decorated. It had dark chocolate swirls and whorls on the sides, like the Illyrian tattoos that the men – and I – bore. It was obviously done with a careful hand, and I wondered whose it was.

Dessert was silent; everyone was completely absorbed by the desperate need to eat more and more of the delicious cake, and only when the entire confection was gone did Cassian clap Azriel on the back and say, “Well done, brother! Can you make the cake at my birthday too?”

 _Azriel?_ Today was full of surprises. I tried to keep the incredulity out of my voice when I asked, “You made this?”

“I did,” he said simply, the echo of a smile playing about his mouth. I was astonished. The shadowsinger liked to bake? I would investigate this later – perhaps I could get him to teach me a thing or two. Chocolate was as good as paint when it came to love, and I was sure that Rhys would agree. I tucked away the thought, and said for the millionth time that day, “Thank you.” It felt utterly insufficient, but his deep voice returned a sincere, “You’re welcome.”

We stayed there and chatted for another hour or so before Rhys stroked a mental finger down the bond, a silent reminder that something else remained on the schedule for birthday festivities. I remembered the crystal-studded secret that lay beneath my dress, and I hid the thought from my mind, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

I wasn’t sure exactly how to excuse myself so that Rhys and I could… escape to the cabin for the evening, but Rhys, thankfully, took over.

“Feyre and I should probably be going. We still have a reservation at the House of Mist, and it wouldn’t do to be late.” Smirks all around the table at that last comment, and I was struck with the certainty that every soul in this room knew _exactly_ what our _reservation_ was for, and it wasn’t more food.

“Have fun,” sang Mor, and winked at me, a shared secret passing between us at what lay beneath the sea of crystals washing over me. I stood from the table, admiring my gown once more and listening to the hish hish of the train sweeping the ground, before I cast a last grateful look at my Night Court family, and my mate and I winnowed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE for Azriel as a baker


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter, and it is very NSFW. It is also the longest one (you’re welcome)! In case this isn’t your thing, there is very little in this chapter to further the plot, save for some fluff at the end. It’s been a pleasure writing this, and I sincerely hope that you have all enjoyed it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PURE SIN AND I AM NOT SORRY

When I opened my eyes after landing, I noticed that Rhys had winnowed us directly into the bedroom. “Cutting straight to the chase, are we?”

“The night is still young, and I don’t want to waste a single second with you, Feyre.” His name on my lips was a symphony that sent shivers down my spine. “Today, we celebrate you, so I am going to show you _just_ how much you mean to me. Over and over and _over_.” The breath whooshed out of me at his sultry words and the force of his bedroom eyes. I made to go to him, but he gave me an admonishing look.

“But first,” he said, “I believe I said that I have something else for you?” I had thought the _something else_ would be the night together, and the lovemaking that filled it, but I supposed there was more. I didn’t think one person could be spoiled so thoroughly, and I mused, _is it birthdays in general, or is it just my family_? I was betting on the latter.

Another box, this one thin and long, appeared in my mate’s hands, and he gave it to me. “Open it,” he whispered, as if it hadn’t occurred to me to do so. I untied the ribbon on the box, and my eyebrows flicked up when I took in the contents. It was a matching lace top and panties, midnight blue, with gold embroidery that made swirls in the fabric, and the seams were reinforced by…stars. Tiny, gold stars. I laughed at the irony.

Rhys’s smile faltered. “Are they ok? I know you wanted to go together, but I saw these and… I just couldn’t help it.”

“They’re perfect, Rhys, more than perfect,” I reassured him, and his wicked half-smile returned in full force. “I just… I have a surprise for you as well.”

At that, Rhys’s perfect eyebrows lifted. “Oh? And what might that be?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Two could play this game, and it appeared as though we were already playing, whether he knew it or not.

I closed the distance between us and, agonizing slowly, unbuttoned his tunic. I could feel his patience beginning to wane, but I was enjoying this too much. He would surely spend the night pleasuring me, so I wanted to make sure I took care of him as well. That didn’t mean I couldn’t have some fun teasing him first, though.

Once his tunic was off, I ran my hands up his sculpted torso to his shoulders, and stroked one of his wings softly. He hissed, shivering at the contact, and I stroked again, two fingers this time. “Feyre, that’s very – ahh…”

“You were saying?” I said as I gently scratched a fingernail where I knew he liked it best. I didn’t want him coming undone – not yet – but I did want to make him feel good before he focused all of his attention on me. I dropped to my knees and began unlacing his pants, which I noticed were already stretched taught around the hardness of his length. I sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the rising heat and wetness under my dress, but Rhys noticed.

 _See something you like_?

 _Hush, it’s my turn._ I pulled his pants the rest of the way down, and he stepped smoothly out of them, leaving him completely bare before me. I made a contemplative expression, then stroked his hard length. He gasped. “Fuck, Feyre.” I did it again, and took him into my mouth. A litany of curses escaped his mouth as I pumped up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip. I felt him beginning to shatter around me, and it must have taken incredible control, but he lifted me up and said, “No, when I shatter, I want it to be with you around me. When I shatter, Feyre, I’m going to take you with me, and we are going to shake the damn mountains.” All of my breath left my body, and I kissed him hungrily.

I pulled away after a moment, already missing the contact. “Ready for your surprise?” I asked, mischief written all over my face. Rhys’s bedroom eyes were intense, and I held his gaze as I undressed.

I began slipping off my curtain of crystal stars, slow as molasses, and Rhys’s hungry gaze intensified. But when he beheld the first glimpse of my silk secret, he lost all pretense of composure. He started coming closer to me, but I smirked at him. _Allow me to show you how thankful I am to have you as my mate_ , I thought to him with a positively devilish smirk that kept him rooted in place. _You can have your fun later._

 _Oh I will, trust me_ , and I knew I would soon regret teasing him so thoroughly _._ The pounding between my legs was threatening to undo me, and now I was the one fighting to keep my composure. I continued taking off my dress, first removing the belt with steady hands, then slipping the dress off my shoulders with slightly shakier hands, and finally, _finally_ , letting my dress cascade to the floor in a pool of starlight, revealing the midnight secret that I had been keeping all night.

His lips parted slightly, and his eyes trailed up and down my body, taking in the lace, the silk, the crystal stars. “ _Feyre_ ,” he began, but couldn’t seem to be able to complete the thought before he closed the space between us and kissed me.

The kiss was fiery and passionate, all tongue and teeth and hot breath. His hands – his _hands_ – roamed freely over my body, trailing fire up my newly exposed waist, dragging through my hair, leaving tingles down my back, but never quite going where I wanted them. His tongue nudged my lips, and I parted them, granting him entry. When his tongue met mine, I moaned, and I could feel him smirking against my mouth. His tongue caressed the roof of my mouth and I stilled, my knees going weak. He swept me into his arms, carried me to the bed, and, never breaking the kiss, lowered me onto the mattress with a gentleness at odds with the hunger of our love.

Now he was fully astride me, and the kiss deepened. I could feel his hardness brush against my stomach where the silk had parted at the front, and the heat between my legs was nearly unbearable. My underwear must have been soaked.

 _Feyre,_ I heard through our bond, _I think it’s time to properly wish you a happy birthday._ He started trailing kisses down my cheek, my jaw, stopping to lick the sugar off of my neck and humming his approval, down to my chest, where he stopped right before his destination. I would not give him the satisfaction of begging, though I wanted nothing more in that moment then to feel his naked skin on mine. He would not give me what I wanted right away, I thought, even on my birthday, though I dug that grave myself. He kissed back up my neck, devouring my sugared body, and licked up the shell of my ear, stopping to nibble my earlobe. I shivered, and gave in.

_Rhys, please._

“None of that. I want to _hear_ you, Feyre.”

The lust in his voice was unmistakeable, and I found I was not as immune to him as I had attempted to be. “ _Please_ ,” I moaned, barely more than a whisper.

He at last undid the clasp at the front of my outfit, though he was careful not to touch my skin. _Prick_. So I would not be taken mercy on tonight. I made to reach for him, wanting to feel his chest on mine, but before the thought had even left my mind, he cupped my breasts, massaging them, and teasing them to peaks with his thumbs. I writhed under him, fire pooling in my core, and he pinched one experimentally, eliciting a soft cry from me. Smirking, he lowered his mouth to my breast and sucked on the nipple, cupping and stroking the other, and I was trembling with the pleasure of it.

He kissed me between my full breasts, peaked with excitement, and made his way down, down, down. When he reached the hem of my underwear, he looked up at me – then started rubbing torturously slow circles on my stomach.

“Rhys,” I cried, needing release and having little patience left. He knew too, _prick_. He chuckled, sensing my frustration. I rubbed my thighs together in a futile attempt to relieve the throbbing between them, but his hands held them firmly apart.

“Something wrong, Feyre darling?”

“Rhys, please, I need you.” I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed him to touch me, or I might burst with the force of my lust.

Finally, _finally,_ he hooked a finger into the hem of my underwear and pulled them down around my ankles. I attempted to lift my hips to make it easier, and my legs almost gave out from under me. Looking me dead in the eye, he ran a finger through my wetness. I moaned so loudly that I thought they might have heard me all the way back in the House of Wind.

“Feyre, you’re drenched,” Rhys said, nostrils flaring. “Look how wet you are for me.” He stroked me the way he knew I liked it, up and down in long, languorous strokes from my centre to the apex of my thighs. I was writhing beneath him, but he kept a firm grip on my hips. “Like that?” I couldn’t do anything but moan helplessly.

When I was one stroke away from shattering, he slowed down. I groaned in protest, utterly unable to accommodate words at this point, but he merely responded, “Patience, darling,” and, without breaking my stare, sucked on his fingers, tasting me. I had no patience left, and he must have known because right then, he dipped his head between my legs and licked up. I fractured around him, screaming his name, and he licked me again, sucking and circling around the pearl of flesh between my legs. He gave me no time to recover before he plunged his tongue inside me, feasting on me. I was shaking, and I gripped the sheets, struggling to find purchase.

I could feel him coming close to shattering, so I growled, _come here_ , into his mind, and he went rigid. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me, and he at long last entered me. He moaned, and I with him. He thrust into me, and I wrapped my shaking legs around him, rolling my hips to meet his. He groaned, and I knew he was about to go over.

He flipped us over, so that I was astride him, and with one last roll of my hips on his, he reached down, rubbing circles on that bundle of nerves, and we shattered together. He roared, a sound to wake the Gods, and this time I knew that the mountains veritably trembled. He stroked me through the waves following our climax, and I smoothed back his silken hair and kissed his sweat-slicked forehead. He looked so beautiful, my mate, and I was struck with how lucky I was to have him. I would never stop being grateful to have found home with him.

When we had both recovered, I lowered myself from him and he wrapped me in his arms. “Happy birthday, Feyre.”

I nuzzled in closer, and a thought hit me. “You wanted to end it that way: with me on top of you.” I smiled at my amazing, wonderful mate, and kissed him on the nose.

He just smiled back and reached for my hand – my left hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed my ring. “You are my High Lady, my mate, and soon–” he added with such unending love in his eyes, “–my wife. I want you to know that you will never be a subject, never someone that I will preside over. You will always be beside me, ruling with me, as my equal. And,” his lips tilted up at one side, “that I will submit to no one but you, my love.” I loved this man so much, and I hugged him tight enough to break bones, though he didn’t complain.

“I love you, Rhys, and I am honoured to be by your side for the rest of my long, long life. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but–”

He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. “A wise woman once told me that we deserve each other. I stand by that.” I remembered when I told him that, when he too was wondering how it was that we found each other, and how he felt that he didn’t deserve me. “You are smart and funny and kind-hearted, beautiful and generous, and I couldn’t have asked for a better mate, Feyre.”

My eyes pricked with tears, and I was overflowing with love for him. “I love you, Rhys, and I will never stop loving you, and our family, and our home. Thank you for bringing me home.”

“ _You_ are my home, Feyre. Happy birthday.” He wrapped me in his arms, and I thought that this was the best gift anyone had ever given me. Not paints, not pretty gowns and dresses, not powers. Home. Rhys – and Amren, Mor, Cassian, and Azriel – had given me a home, and birthday or not, it was the most incredible gift I had ever received.

“And you are mine, Rhys.” And I fell asleep, wrapped in the soothing, warm darkness of home. Happy birthday to me, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment or come join me on Tumblr :)


End file.
